


Logans Thoughts

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: Logan doesn't take care of himself and accidentally lets slip of his deteriorating mental state./Trigger Warnings/ Suicidal thoughts, character death, suicide
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 7





	1. Original ending

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger Warnings/ Suicidal thoughts, character death, suicide

Logan hadn't been out of his room all day, and Patton was worried for his boyfriend. "Roman, do you think Logan is ok?" he asked. Roman, who was watching Mulan, turned to him "Of course he is, he is probably just reading, or doing work, you know how he gets when there's stuff to be done" Roman replied, turning back to his movie. Patton wasn't quite sure, but he went into the kitchen to start making lunch for everyone.

He had made grilled cheese for everyone, and was calling everyone to lunch. "ROMAN, VIRGIL, LOGAN, LUNCH IS READY!" he shouted, putting plates onto the table. Roman entered first, followed by Virgil then Logan, who looked oddly pale and tired. They all sat down, and started eating, except for Logan, who was just looking at his food.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked Logan, his voice filled with concern. "Oh, nothing, I was just lost in thought" He responded, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. The meal continued as normal, everyone was talking about their day so far, except for Logan, who was focusing intently on his sandwich, eating it very slowly.

When they were all finished, Patton started to clear away the plates, Roman got up to finish his movie, and Virgil went back to his room. Logan was still sitting at the table, staring at his empty plate. Patton picked it up and walked to the sink.

"Lo, are you ok?" Patton asked, setting the plates down in the sink and walking back over towards the table where Logan sat. "Nothing, just thinking" He responded, lost in thought. He stood up quickly, the fell forwards. "Logan!" Patton said in surprise, catching him and lowering him to the ground.

"Oh nononono, ROMAN, VIRGIL!!" he shouted. Roman ran in, sword drawn. Virgil followed, looking extremely anxious (big surprise, I know) "What happened?" Roman asked, lowering his sword and crouching down to where Patton sat, holding Logan in his arms. "He passed out" Patton said quietly. Virgil bent near Logan, crouching on the other side of Roman. They noticed Logan was muttering something, and they all held their breath to hear what he was saying.

"I'm...better...off...dead.....can't...wait...to...die"

Patton started to cry, while Roman and Virgil looked surprised, not expecting to hear that at all. Patton held Logan closer, never wanting to let go. "Virgil, could you please get a damp rag, it should help wake him up." Patton said. Roman stood up too, and got a water bottle for when he wakes up.

Patton put the damp rag on Logans forehead, carefully patting it to try and wake him. He slowly starts to stir, and his eyes finally open. "Logan!" Patton said happily, hugging him close.

"Hi, Patton, what happened?" Logan asked. "You passed out, here have some water" Roman answered, handing Logan the bottle of water. He sat up and took a drink, coming to his senses more and becoming more alert. "Feel better?" Patton asks. "Much better, thank you."

They stay on the floor for a few more minutes, letting Logan regain his strength. When he was feeling better Patton helped him up to his room and tucked him into bed, wanting him to sleep to feel better.

Patton walked back to the living room where Roman and Virgil were waiting to talk about what Logan had said. "We need to keep a close eye on him to make sure he stays safe." Patton said, "he's asleep right now, I'll check up on him in a bit, for now he needs to rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip brought to you by lack of sleep~~~~~~~~

It had been an hour, and Patton wanted to make sure Logan was doing ok. He walked upstairs and knocked on his door. He didn't hear a response, so he figured he was still asleep, and he opened the door. At first he didn't see Logan, but then he noticed the closet door partially open. He pushed open the door and let out a sob as he fell to his knees, taken aback by what he saw. Logans body was suspended by a rope around his neck, a stool knocked over on the floor. His face was blue and void of emotion, and there was a note on the floor.

"I'm so sorry for everything -Logan"


	2. Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up toward the end of the previous chapter.

Patton walked back to the living room where Roman and Virgil were waiting to talk about what Logan had said. "We need to keep a close eye on him to make sure he stays safe." Patton said, "he's asleep right now, I'll check up on him in a bit, for now he needs to rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip brought to you by lack of sleep and a migraine~~~~~~~~

Patton walked upstairs to check on Logan, where he found him still fast asleep. Patton smiled slightly at how peaceful he was sleeping. He walked over to the desk and pulled the chair next to where Logan was sleeping. He sat down and watched his chest rise and fall. 

Logan woke up a few hours later, surrounded by the others. Over the next few weeks everyone went above and beyond to let Logan know how loved and cared for he is. After a month Logan knew he was truly loved, and no longer has those bad thoughts.


End file.
